


Never Leave the Good Shit Behind

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Series: Prompts, Pleadings and Prezzies, Oh My! [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Top Derek Hale, Tumblr, Underage Sex, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: “...I’m pretty sure I’ve fallen in love with you over the past year and I was devastated when you left with Cora, because I didn’t think you were ever going to come back—I mean why should you?!  But you came for me when I needed someone so badly, and you were so nice to me, and I didn’t plan to kiss you and I panicked, and… And then I realized way, way later, that you kissed me back—why did you do that?”“When I said I had people here that I wanted more than my sister, I was talking about you..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this:  
> I wish I knew other fandom blogs that write fic so I could ask for a fluffy stoner Sterek smut fic for my bday today, but I’m just over here twiddling my thumbs bc I’m shy and I don’t usually talk to anybody so I’m just sitting here, smoking, having a stoner Sterek smut daydream (follow the tumblr tag road) (jfc I’m such a stoner)  
> #follow the tumblr tag road#my birthday#i just want some like#hurt/comfort#where Derek finds Stiles getting high#bc he doesn't want to think about what the nogitsune did while wearing Stiles' face#and Derek will just sit next to him and take the joint/blunt/bowl#Stiles will protest#and then get quiet when Derek just hits it and passes it back#and then a stoned yet meaningful heart-to-heart#and they kiss#but it's Stiles that runs away#not Derek#and Stiles comes back in his own time#and then smut#and then stoned smut#and then stoned afterglow-y cuddles#yes#this is what i want#and can't have#on my birthday#now I'm stoned and sad#I'm gonna smoke some more
> 
>  
> 
> I’m hoping this will be a good b-day gift. While I can roll a joint like a pro, I’ve never been high, nor have I written stoner!anything before. I don’t think this meets all of the requirements, but I did my best and hope you enjoy it. Happy birthday [unfitdreamer](http://unfit-dreamer.tumblr.com/post/129435861378)!
> 
>  
> 
> I posted this on [tumblr](http://virago77.tumblr.com/post/129462548601/unfit-dreamer-i-wish-i-knew-other-fandom-blogs) ages ago and thought it was well past time I cleaned it up and posted here. A big thank you to [gabby227](http://gabby227.tumblr.com/) for going over it for me. She fixed my typos and grammatical errors; any left over are my fault.

* * *

 

**Never Leave the Good Shit Behind**

 

Derek thought it odd that Scott was surrounded by his pack and Stiles was nowhere to be found.  Worse yet, Scott either didn’t notice, or didn’t care.  Before leaving town with Cora, Derek had noticed that things had begun to change between the two friends, but if Scott was with everyone _except_ Stiles, the situation was worse than he had initially thought.  Derek had come back to town to offer himself as a mentor to Scott, not as a member of his pack, but as someone who had been a werewolf since birth.  Scott may be an alpha now, but he was weak and quite frankly, clueless.  Derek was within twenty feet of him and neither Scott nor any of his friends had noticed it.  He had so much to teach that boy, but later.  Right now, his priority was finding Stiles, because Derek had a sinking feeling that the young man was wallowing in guilt over what the nogitsune had done while inhabiting his body.  If he was anything like Derek, he was drowning in it.

            It didn’t take him long to track Stiles to the preserve.  The boy was sitting on the burnt, broken porch of Derek’s former home.  Derek was surprised to see, or rather smell, that he wasn’t drowning his sorrows in his father’s whiskey, but smoking what smelled like some high quality reefer.

            Derek dropped himself down onto the charred wood beside him, and before Stiles could stammer out a question, Derek was taking the blunt from him and helping himself to a long pull.

            “What the hell— _Derek_?!” Stiles yelped in surprise before waving ‘gimme-hands’ at the werewolf.

            “Shh,” Derek squeaked doing his best to hold the smoke in his lungs before finally blowing it out in a ring of smoke, “Don’t get all worked up; you’ll ruin the high,” he said softly as he passed the blunt back to Stiles.

            Stiles looked at the blunt like it was about to explode, then back to Derek.  He knew the stuff was good, but he didn’t think it was good enough to induce hallucinations.

            Derek took it back, “You’re not imagining me,” he said before taking another deep inhale and passing it back.  Again he blew out the smoke in rings, but this time Stiles looked on in awe.

            “Is there anything you can’t do?” Stiles muttered before raising the blunt back to his lips.

            Derek let out a loud chuckle that surprised Stiles, “How much time you got?”

            Stiles didn’t reply, just passed back to Derek.  They did it in silence for a few minutes and then, “Can you even _get_ high?” Stiles asked.

            “Sort of.”

            “Sort of?”

            “Not high like you, but it’s not like alcohol either.  For some reason werewolves don’t metabolize herbs quite as fast.  My parents used to smoke—can’t keep anything secret in a house full of werewolves.  But as long as we were in our mid to older teens and stayed at home while we did it… They didn’t encourage it, but they weren’t hypocrites either.  I used to get werewolf high—that’s what Laura called it—I used to get high with her, after...  For birthdays, holidays, the anniversary…”

            Stiles understood what Derek was trying to say.  He and Laura used to get high to try to numb the pain of their losses.  It’s what _he_ was doing now.  “I remember everything I did when I was possessed.  Plotting, planning, hurting, killing.  I remember hurting Scott and Lydia.  I tried so hard to fight it—”

            “You did; you never hurt your father.  That has to mean something.”

            Stiles nodded and took another pull, and then he was crying.

            Derek took the blunt from him and set it aside before wrapping his arms around Stiles to comfort him.  He shushed him and told him it was okay, that he was safe, that the people he loved were safe.  But Stiles wasn’t having it.  He pulled away and raged. 

            Stiles remembered every horrible thing the nogitsune did and he remembered that some of the horrible thoughts were in his head long before the evil fox spirit took over.  He remembered liking that he hurt Scott, liking that he had terrified Lydia—Peter was lucky that he had been tied down because, _oh_ the things Stiles wanted to do to him.

            Derek tried to calm him.  Wishing to hurt people—thinking about it was never the same as doing it.  Derek had issues with his family as all teenagers did, but that didn’t mean he wanted Kate to burn them alive.  Laura died alone because Derek was too much of a coward to come back to Beacon Hills with her.  Derek killed his only living family member (Peter).  And just when he got his sister back, he sent her away from him because he was full of guilt over their family’s death, but it was also for selfish reasons.  He could have very easily stayed with Cora, and travelled like he never had with Laura, but Derek _wanted_ to come back to Beacon Hills.  There were things—people here that he didn’t want to leave behind.  People and things he wanted more than his sister.

            “You haven’t cornered the market on mistakes and self-loathing Stiles.  I have hated myself since I was fifteen-years-old!  I hate myself even more now.  But I keep going, I keep trying, otherwise I’d have turned out like Peter did when he came out of the coma. 

            “What happened while you were possessed was _not_ your fault.  The fact that you could fight enough to keep your father safe speaks volumes of the kind of strength you have.  The fact that you hadn’t strangled Scott before you were possessed should tell you everything you need to know about how strong you are.”

            Stiles laughed then.  A full-bellied, roll over kind of laugh.  He laughed until tears streamed down his face.  It was hilarious, and yet true.  He loved Scott like a brother, but the boy made bad decisions like it was going out of style, and it was always Stiles that had to help him fix things.

            “Stiles if you need more proof that we’re not held accountable for other’s sins, or that we’re redeemable—whatever you need to call it, look at this.”  Derek flashed red eyes at Stiles.

            Stiles was startled, “How the—who—”

            “I didn’t kill anyone, it just…came back.  Maybe it was the sacrifice I made for Cora; maybe it was never really gone.  I don’t know.  But I do know that you were willing to sacrifice your life to stop the fox spirit.  I know that you would have given your life for you father, or Scott, or even me.  You’re not perfect, but you’re not evil, Stiles.”

            “How do I get to where you are?” Stiles asked tearfully.

            “Time, and maybe some therapy.”

            “And what therapist could I possibly go to?  Morrell freaks me out beyond belief, and after her tenure as the alpha pack emissary, she’s not exactly on the list of people I trust.”

            “You could talk to me.”

            Stiles looked at him wide-eyed, his high all but gone.  “Really?”

            “Any time Stiles.  I’m here for you.  Maybe Kate didn’t use my physical body to kill my family, but it doesn’t mean I don’t understand what you’re feeling.  If nothing else, we can wallow together.”

            “I’m really glad you’re back,” Stiles said.

            “Yeah?  You’re the first person I’ve seen, so—”

            “Why didn’t you go to Scott first?”

            “I saw him and the pack and you weren’t with them so…”

            “So you came looking for me?!”

            “It bothered me that they were all together without you, and I figured if you were anything like me, you’d be beating yourself up over—”

            Stiles cut Derek off by throwing his arms around him and pressing their mouths together in an awkward kiss.  Derek grinned, grasped Stiles by his hips, tilted his head and slotted their lips together.  He brushed his tongue against Stiles lips, slipping between them.  Stiles came to his senses and pulled away just as he felt suction on his tongue.  “Oh my—” he stammered and rushed off without another word.

            Derek let him go.  He knew Stiles probably needed a little time to finish sobering up and get his thoughts under control.  He hoped that he had only been embarrassed about throwing himself at Derek unexpectedly and not that he hated what had just happened, that he’d kissed Derek by mistake. 

***

            It was well past midnight when he heard a key slot into the lock.  Derek heard Stiles’ erratic heartbeat before the door even slid open.  He Derek set his book on the nightstand, slid out of bed and made his way down the spiral staircase.  Stiles was standing in the middle of the main room, looking anxious, “Stop,” he called and Derek came to a halt.  He was only about halfway down, but he waited for Stiles.

            “I’ve been hot for you since that day on the preserve when we were looking for Scott’s inhaler.  I’m pretty sure I’ve fallen in love with you over the past year—I mean the reason you were the king on my chess board was because the nogitsune knew how I felt about you—it was taunting me.  I was devastated when you left with Cora, because I didn’t think you were ever going to come back—I mean why should you?!  You saved your sister, but you lost your alpha powers, and Scott and I haven’t been the greatest to you.  Erica and Boyd were gone, and Isaac jumped ship to Scott’s pack.  But you came for me when I needed someone so badly, and you were so nice to me, and I didn’t plan to kiss you and I panicked, and… And then I realized way, _way_ later, that you kissed me back—why did you do that?”

            Derek grinned at Stiles’ outburst.  He had hardly taken a breath between sentences.  “When I said I had people here that I wanted more than my sister, I was talking about you.  You haven’t always made things easy for me, but you’ve never turned your back on me.  You’ve never betrayed me.  In the pool, when I said that we didn’t trust each other, it was a lie.  I’ve trusted you ever since you tried to save me from Kate Argent’s bullet.  You’re always saving me.  You’re always trying to save everyone you love, but unlike Scott, you also know when someone can’t be saved.  And you’ve never thought that of me.

            “I never believed that I deserved happiness—I _don’t_ deserve you, but I’m selfish enough to take you for myself anyway.  _If_ you want me.”  As Derek said all of this, he made his way down the remaining stairs and met Stiles in the middle of the room.

            “What do you mean _‘if’_?!  How could I _not_ want you?”  

            Stiles threw himself at Derek for the second time that evening; this time Derek was ready.  He met Stiles in a passionate kiss, driving his tongue into his mouth and swallowing his moans.  When he pulled away, “Tell me you want this, Stiles.  Tell me I can have you,” Derek whispered against Stiles’ mouth.

            “ _Yes_!  Yes to everything!”

            The next coherent thought Stiles had was that of Derek pulling his jeans off and throwing them into a growing pile of clothes on the floor.  He looked up and realized they were in Derek’s bedroom, on Derek’s bed.  They were both shirtless and pantsless and Derek was looking down at him like he wanted to eat him alive.  “Okay?” Derek asked as he hooked his fingers in his own briefs.

            Stiles nodded and watched mesmerized as Derek pushed his underwear to the floor.  Derek’s cock jutted out from a patch of dark hair.  Something about the fact that Derek didn’t manscape made Stiles’ cock jerk.  Derek was hot either way, but seeing hair on him was something new and enticing.  He found nothing wrong with a man waxing or shaving, but Derek all muscular, strong and hairy…it just worked for him.  And then he realized that he should be paying attention to the large, uncut cock that was pointing in his direction and dripping precome.  “Take your shorts off Stiles,” Derek rasped.

            Stiles lifted his hips and yanked his cotton briefs down and tossed them away.  He wanted to be embarrassed by his body, but he could only focus on the cut of Derek’s abs and the jut of his hipbones and the size of the meaty cock that would soon take up residence—

            “Stiles, stop thinking so hard,” Derek said as he made his way back onto the bed.  “We can do as much or as little as you want.  However you want.  Just tell me,” he said as he pressed gentle kisses up his stomach to his chest.  “Anything you want Stiles, I’ll give it to you.”

            “Can I fuck you?” he blurted.

            Derek smiled up at him, “We can do that.”

            Stiles knew he had the most ridiculous look on his face because he was utterly shocked that Derek would not only be willing to bottom, but would let Stiles top him.  “Are…are you serious?”

            “I’m versatile Stiles, but even if I wasn’t, I would do anything to make you happy.”

            Stiles was still a little stunned that he was in bed with the most glorious werewolf Adonis he had ever had the privilege of meeting.  And said Adonis wanted to make _him_ , Stiles Stilinski, happy.  He’d question whether or not he was still high, but he had pretty much killed any buzz he’d had going during his earlier crying session.  It was hard to believe, but he had the right number of fingers, so Stiles went with it.  “Okay, can we maybe try that later?  I wanna—I’ve never…”

            “Turn over, Stiles.”

            Stiles eagerly rolled over to his stomach and Derek wasted no time slotting himself above him.  Derek licked a line from the back of Stiles neck to the small of his back.  He then pressed kisses to the creamy white globes of Stiles’ ass, nipping and sucking here and there, making Stiles groan and squirm.  Then Derek’s hands were on his ass cheeks, spreading them open and—

            “Oh mother— _fuck_!” Stiles cried out when Derek’s tongue dragged over his hole.  He pushed his ass back against Derek’s face as he kissed, sucked and licked at his pink pucker.  He cried out when Derek pushed his tongue inside, licking at him, fucking into him.

            Stiles felt Derek’s finger press against his hole and, “Yes!  _Please!_ ” he begged. 

            He whimpered when Derek’s slick digit eased inside him.  He left it there, unmoving while his tongue kicked its way around his rim.  Finally Stiles rocked his hips back against Derek’s finger and moaned at the electricity that shot through him.  Derek began moving his finger, pushing in and out slowly, and then adding his tongue back into the mix.  He was up to two fingers and his tongue before Stiles, out of his head with desire, begged him to, “Fuck me already!”

            Derek eased his tongue and fingers away from Stiles’ puffy hole and sat back on his heels, “I can’t catch or give you any diseases, but I can use a condom if you want me to; it’s easier for clean-up.”

            “No; I want you to make a mess of me,” he said, voice low and wrecked.

            Derek growled and flipped Stiles onto his back.  He pressed a dirty, messy kiss to his lips, before pushing one of his knees up to his chest, “I’m gonna fucking wreck you,” he growled, eyes flashing red. 

            Stiles shuddered as he watched Derek reach over to the night stand and grab the bottle of lube.  He quickly slicked himself up, and then rubbed lube over Stiles’ anus and perineum, up his balls and over his very sensitive cock.  Stiles’ body jerked up and Derek released him quickly, wanting to get inside Stiles before making him come.

            Derek leaned over him, kissing him gently.  Stiles felt the head of Derek’s cock brush against his opening, “Take a deep breath and push out as I push in.”  Derek pushed against the tight muscle of his asshole, breaching him slowly.  Stiles did as Derek instructed and it seemed to help with the discomfort.  But Stiles was a virgin and Derek was big, so it only helped so much before Stiles was wincing at the feel of the head of Derek’s penis popping inside of him.  He didn’t move, he just petted Stiles’ hair with his free hand and whispered, “Just breathe.  It’ll get better.”

            And it did.

            Derek was bottoming out and moaning before pulling out and easing himself back in.  There was still a slight twinge of pain, but Derek angled his hips and “Ohhh!” Stiles shouted.

            “There it is,” Derek said with a smug grin and then proceeded to hit the spot dead on, over and over.

            Stiles’ hands scrabbled at his back, looking for purchase.  Derek had one knee pressed into his chest so Stiles brought the other to wrap around his waist.  He tried arching up to meet Derek’s thrusts, but it just wasn’t working.  Stiles whined in frustration. 

            Derek stilled, “Shh, I’ve got you,” he murmured.  Derek shifted them so that he was on his knees and Stiles’ knees were thrown over his arms.  He thrust in again, pressing in harder and deeper than before and Stiles cried, “ _Yes!_ ”

            Derek hips moved fast and hard and deep.  He threw his head back and lost himself and the tight clutch of Stiles’ ass, but looked down again to watch as Stiles’ fell apart beneath him.  He was so open and responsive, crying and cursing and begging for, “ _More!  Harder! Faster! Fuck, Derek!_ ”   His nipples were hard and his skin was flush and he could feel his muscles pulling tight.  He was going to come and Derek couldn’t wait to see it.

            “Touch yourself,” he commanded soft, but firm.

            Stiles reached between them and got a hand on his dick.  He had barely begun stroking himself when Derek drove into his prostate and had him shouting, painting his stomach and chest with white ropes of come.

            The sight, the smell, the sound… _He_ had done that to Stiles.  He had made Stiles come undone.  It was _his_ cock that Stiles was spasming on.  And Derek came with a growling grunt, filling Stiles’ ass, then pulling out and coming on Stiles’ still hard cock.  He leaned down and rubbed their dicks together, making Stiles tremble from overstimulation then capturing his mouth in a filthy kiss.

            A while later, when they had both stopped shaking from the intensity of their orgasms, Derek lit up the blunt that Stiles had left on the porch.  He inhaled deeply before passing it to Stiles, who was curled up against his chest.  “Oh my God I thought I lost this!” he said happily as he sucked in a deep inhale.

            “This is good shit; you never leave good shit behind.”

            “Best afterglow ever!” Stiles said as he passed back to Derek.

            There wasn’t much left so they finished it off quickly.  Stiles splayed himself over Derek’s chest; he began drawing circles around his nipples and dragging his nails through his chest hair.  Derek only wrapped an arm around Stiles’ back and sighed contently.  “This is really nice,” Stiles murmured.

            “Yeah,” Derek whispered back.

            “I…I can stay, right?”

            Derek was quiet for a moment before, “Stiles, I plan to cuddle the fuck out of you until we both pass out.  Then, in the morning, I’m gonna ride you until you come screaming my name.  We’ll go out for waffles after.”

            Stiles thought it over and then, “Sounds like a great plan.  I’m down.”

            Derek flipped Stiles onto his side and proceeded to big spoon the fuck out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://virago77.tumblr.com/).


End file.
